Shadows in the Moonlight
by LZ
Summary: Why is it we fear the darkness? Is it just the mystery? Does our imagination run wild trying to comprehend what we cannot see? Or is there really something lurking in the shadows just out of sight? We can never know... unless... [One more and I'm done]
1. Shadows in the Moonlight

**Welcome one and all to my collection of short horror stories. I must warn you that they do have slight references to my humor story Me, Myself, and Sonic. My apologies on this fact.**

**However, it is not recommended to read these after dark, especially if you're prone to bedwetting.**

**Disclaimer: no own sonic and co.**

**Shadows in the Moonlight**

The door creaked open slowly. Sonic peered into the dark dusty house. His eyes were wide trying to make out the room in the pitch black. He pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on flooding the grimy room with light. The walls hung with spider webs and what little furniture there was all having white sheets flung over them half-heartedly. He opened the door all the way and stepped inside. A pink hedgehog crept in behind him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to stay as close to him as possible.

Sonic turned to Amy, "Don't worry Ames, it's only one night. Nothing can happen." he said.

Amy nodded anxiously hoping she could trust him. Sonic went over to the door and closed it so the view of the lawn, left uncut for years, was gone from their sight. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand who stayed close to him and the two gingerly went through the dark room together.

The floorboards creaked and for a moment, Sonic feared they would break under the sudden weight after having not been stepped on for so long… but no. They held under the hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy left the depressing hall and went to the left into another room. This appeared to be a living room. Sonic shined his flashlight around the room, a couch was visible under a white sheet and a glass coffee table set in front of it with years of dust piled onto it.

A fireplace against the wall had a scalded log in it and heaps of ash below. An eerie portrait hung above it of an old woman with a stern face and glaring eyes. Sonic stared into her eyes for a moment as if entranced but then he looked away. Another door was to his right but he went towards the couch and sat down. Amy sat beside him but squealed and stood again as she'd sat on a loose spring. Sonic suppressed a laugh and she sat on the other side of him.

Sonic shined the flashlight around the room taking in the absolute filth of the room. He glanced at Amy. She had her eyes on her feet, she was determined not to look around in case she saw something that would cause her to scream. Sonic smiled slightly, he was glad she was here with him even if she was even more afraid than him. If he were alone he would be petrified. However, after being dared by Liz to come here he couldn't have said no, he would have seemed like a coward. He was glad Liz had allowed Amy to come with him, even the presence of a terrified pink hedgehog was comforting to him.

"Come on, while we're here we might as well look around." he said standing.

"Oh, no Sonic!" Amy said, "Please."

However, Sonic took her hand, "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen." he said.

Amy smiled uncertainly and followed Sonic across the room to the door. Sonic put his hand on the doorknob and pulled it open to be greeted by a long room with a lengthy dining table with many chairs placed in the center and empty frames hung on the wall where the paintings probably used to be.

"What happened to the pictures?" Amy whispered looking at the frames.

"Someone probably broke in and stole them." Sonic reasoned.

"Why wouldn't they steal that one over the fireplace?" Amy asked.

Sonic puzzled over this, perhaps it was out of the robber's reach-, or perhaps he had been afraid of the piercing gaze of the woman from the picture.

"I don't know." he replied simply, "Come on, let's keep going."

He pulled Amy across the room and went into an open doorway into the hallway again. He saw an open doorway leading down into a basement and felt his adventurous side take over, "Let's go down there!" he said.

Amy's hand tightened around his, "No, please!" she begged.

"Come on Amy!" Sonic argued, "You don't really think this house is haunted, do you?"

"You never know." she said quietly.

"Don't be silly. Let's go. What could go wrong?" he said.

Amy whimpered but, not wanting to be alone, followed him down the stairs.

Sonic came to a dusty wine cellar. He moved the flashlight slowly across the walls which were lined with racks and racks of wine bottles, "This is amazing!" he said in awe.

"Great, now let's go back upstairs." Amy said anxiously.

"Wait, let's look around more." Sonic said taking her hand and pulling her farther into the dark cellar. He was curious about everything Liz had told him about this place. She had been very vague in her description of its 'spiritual inhabitants' if there were any. All she had said was that there was a murder in this house a long time ago. A woman had caught her husband cheating on her and had murdered him, brutally and painfully, and buried him in the basement. But she was later to be found upstairs, dead: murdered by someone… or something.

Amy of course knew nothing of this for if she did she would never have come.

Sonic glanced around at the grubby cement walls and the dirt floor. There wasn't much of interest down there in the cellar but he was so determined to figure something out that he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to stay. He looked round at Amy; her face was pale and she had wide frightful eyes staring determindly at him.

He smiled sympathetically, "We'll go in just a second Amy, I promise." he said.

Then Sonic saw a door beneath the stairs and released her hand and went over to it. Amy squealed and ran after him, "Don't leave me!" she whispered, grabbing his hand again.

"Sorry." he said with a smile, "I wonder what's in here." he reached for the doorknob.

"Sonic, don't!" Amy whimpered.

Nevertheless, he did. Sonic pulled open the door. It was a pantry. A very old one at that. However, standing there in the room was what appeared to be a whispy white figure of a man.

Sonic and Amy both froze in fear. Then the haze vanished in a split-second. Sonic was so surprised that he dropped the flashlight and it came crashing to the ground and hit the dirt floor, hard from years and years of never being touched.

The light flickered and then died.

Sonic stared down in horror for a moment at what he'd done, then he turned and pulled Amy up the stairs as fast as he could manage. They came into the hallway and Sonic closed the door behind them. He stared at Amy, her face had drained of all color and her hands were cold as death itself. She stared at Sonic in terror, "Oh please Sonic! Let's leave right now!" she said alarmingly.

Sonic stared at her for a moment, he wanted to leave… Oh, how he wanted to leave right now but he didn't want to give Liz that satisfaction! "It's okay Amy." he said pulling her close in a hug, "Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you."

Amy whimpered as tears came to her eyes and she buried her face in Sonic's shoulder. Sonic held her tighter and closed his eyes. He didn't want to open them. What could be waiting for him there?

Then he did and he was greeted by the same hallway. No ghostly vapor, no monsters or vampires or zombies. They were alone. He sighed and pulled Amy away from him and held her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you." he said sternly.

Amy stared at him for a moment and then nodded, indicating that she understood and she trusted him, and wiped the tears from her stinging eyes.

Sonic smiled, "Come on, let's go upstairs and find a room we can spend the night in." he said.

Amy nodded, unable to respond any other way, and Sonic grabbed her hand and the two headed for the stairway at the end of the hall.

The stairs creaked eerily as the two made their way up the steps and as they reached the top of the stairs Sonic thought he heard the stairs still creaking after they'd stepped off them but when he looked back he saw nothing. He tightened his grip on Amy's hand and made his way down the hall into a room near the end. The room was completely empty except for a door on the left and one window on the farthest wall which spread moonlight across the floor. This was perfect; it had nothing to be afraid of and there was light everywhere from the moon. He led Amy inside and shut the door behind them.

They sat beneath the window and waited in silence. Amy rested her head against Sonic's shoulder. He was glad to see she was finally calming down, and he pulled her close in a hug. He heard light snores as she fell asleep in his embrace. Sonic smiled, this would be easy. What was there to be afraid of anyway?

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard and Amy awoke and grasped Sonic tightly. Sonic stared at the door in fear. The screaming continued. It was a high feminine scream from somewhere downstairs. Then the scream stopped and footsteps were heard rapidly coming up the stairs.

Then the door flew open and Sonic and Amy stared… there was nothing there. Then the two felt footsteps pounding on the floor of the room and although they saw noone, a shadow was cast across the wall from the moonlight, a woman. Then the door to their left flew open. More footsteps were heard on the stairs and then following the latter through the room to the left as the shadow of a man ran across the wall. Then the door slammed and woman's screams were heard again from the room on their left.

Sonic pulled Amy up and ran out the door. Then as they reached the hall they slowed to a walk and went down the creaky stairs slowly and through the hall. As they were halfway to the door they heard the creaking of footsteps slowly coming down the stairs after them.

Sonic began to walk faster, holding Amy's hand tightly, afraid to look back for fear of what might be following them. As they quickened the footsteps also increased in pace.

Sonic began to panic, he didn't want to meet whatever it was that was following them, so he grasped Amy's hand and took off out the door and down the road back home, leaving behind the house and it's frightful residents to haunt another pair…

But that's a story for another time.


	2. Another Time

**I made another one. What can I say? I was in a horror mood tonight. This one is TailsxCream, another couple which I enjoy (although I despise Cream). I used the silly cliché of the scary little girl in this one so… don't kill me, okay? It's a bit similar to the other one but you'll get over it... eventually...**

**Another Time**

The full moon was inexplicably dim that night.

What had been a simple walk in the woods had become a nightmare. Darkness surrounded the pair as they managed to creep through the trees at a snail pace.

Tails and Cream glanced around in the shadows trying to find the trail they'd been following mere hours earlier. Tree branches, invisible in the darkness, scraped against their faces cutting their skin.

Cream whimpered and grasped Tails' arm tightly, "Tails, I want to go home!" she whimpered.

"Don't worry about it Cream. We'll get out of here." Tails said, "There's no reason to be afraid." He said this although in truth he was just as terrified as she was.

Tails looked ahead and saw a dim light, "Cream, look! Maybe that's the road!" he said.

Cream smiled. Tails smiled too, it was good to give her some hope. She needed it now; a dark and sinister forest was no place for a six year old. If Cheese was here he was sure Cream would feel a little better. Unfortunately they hadn't thought to bring him on their seemingly harmless walk.

Tails pulled Cream ahead towards the light but felt his hopes crash as he found it wasn't from a road but from one of the upper windows of an old house. Then he thought why was this house out here in the middle of the woods? In addition, why was there a light in the window?

"Let's go see if someone is inside." Tails suggested.

"No Tails!" Cream protested, "I don't like this place! It's scary!" Tails knew exactly why she didn't want to go in. The outside walls were coated with filth and most of the shingles on the roof were missing. Not only that, but the house was tall and lean giving it a sinister look and shadows cast upon it along with the faint glimmer of the moonlight behind it gave it an evil glow about it. However, at the moment it was their only choice.

"Well there's a light on in there, so there must be someone inside." Tails reasoned.

He pulled Cream up to the porch and glanced around. Some windows were broken and the gray house was very unstable in appearance. He doubted that someone was in there but he just had to keep up hope for Cream's sake.

He was about to step towards the door when Cream shouted, "Tails look out!"

Tails was about to step on the doormat but Cream pulled him back.

"What?" he asked.

Cream pointed down at the doormat Tails had been about to step on. It sagged horribly in the middle. Tails lifted it and saw there was a gaping hole beneath it that he might have fallen through below the porch hadn't Cream noticed it.

"Thanks Cream." he said.

"Why was a doormat put over the hole?" she asked, "It's like the person living here was trying to hurt people who want to come in."

Tails smiled weakly, "D-don't be silly." he said, "It was obviously a mistake…" but he didn't seem very confident about this.

He reached over the hole and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. He knocked again but still nobody came.

"We should go." Cream said.

"No, let's go in." Tails said, "We at least have to find somewhere to stay for the night. We can find our way home in the morning."

Cream whimpered slightly but nodded.

Tails opened the door and the two stepped into the house.

Tails gasped; there was broken glass all over the floor of the grubby room. White wash walls with bullet holes lining them and a rickety metal stairway in the corner leading to an unseen second level.

Tails glanced around the room in fascination and fear. This house was certainly not inhabited anymore. (at least he hoped not)

"Oh Tails, let's go now!" Cream said, her eyes filling with tears from her fright.

"I…" Tails seemed unable to find words to express himself. He glanced around the front room and seeing the glass and bullet holes triggered his curiosity and he felt obliged to investigate what had happened here, "Let's just have a look around, and if we don't find anywhere to stay we'll leave." Tails said, all the fear gone from his voice.

He was clearly confident that whatever had happened here had happened a long time ago.

Cream whimpered but was unable to say no to Tails. He stepped over the doormat and into the house, the glass crunching under his shoes as he stepped. She followed not two steps behind and clung to his arm in desperate fear.

Tails seemed completely ignorant of his young friend's discomfort as he looked around the dim room. He went over to the wall and ran his finger along the bullet holes, "I wonder what happened here." he said to nobody in particular.

"We should leave before we find out." Cream said, still nursing the frantic fear in her voice.

Tails looked from the glass on the floor to the broken windows, that was probably where the glass had come from… but what could have broken all the windows? He glanced at the only unbroken window and wondered why it hadn't been broken too.

Then he turned his gaze over to the metal stairway in the corner of the room. It was one of the stairways that curved around a single pole up to the ceiling; He went towards it and touched it, running his hands over the rusty metal. He thought about going upstairs but Cream would never follow him. Then he looked back at the rabbit standing in the middle of the room, just staring at him with those terrified brown eyes.

He smiled weakly at her, "Alright, if you really want to go then I guess we can-"

At that moment a gust of wind blew by rocking the house on its foundation. Cream ran to Tails and cowered in his arms. He held her piteously and looked around the room once more and then back down at his friend, "Let's go." he said. Then he heard the door slam. He looked up and saw the wind had blown it shut.

Cream's face was now devoid of any color whatsoever, she looked over at the door and then back at Tails.

Tails grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. He pulled on the knob and found it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" Cream cried in horror.

"No, that's impossible!" Tails said pulling harder and harder, "The wind must have blown it so hard into the frame that it jammed… or something like that…" Tails kicked the door in frustration and looked back at Cream.

"It's locked!" she moaned again, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We can get out one of the windows." Tails went over to one of the broken windows near the door and stared at it; suddenly it didn't seem like such a brilliant idea. He saw the sharp glass lined on the frame and imagined how painful it would be to climb through it with the shards cutting through him…

He shuddered trying to think of a different way out, but seeing as they couldn't get out through the door or windows they might as well head upstairs and see what they could find. When he voiced this to Cream her eyes became wider (if that was possible) and she shook her head vigorously, "No!" she cried hysterically, "no no no no NO!"

"What else can we do?" Tails asked, "The door is jammed and the windows are covered in broken glass."

Cream blinked back tears and stared into Tails' eyes. He seemed so certain about this that she couldn't find the right words to turn him down so instead she nodded her assent.

Tails smiled weakly and the two went over to the staircase. Tails hesitated but then stepped onto the first step. As he put his weight on it, it creaked and swayed under his weight. He braced himself and prepared to jump off if it should fall but it didn't. He ascended to the next step… and the next… and the next without incident.

He looked back at Cream who was staring up at him from the floor, "Come on Cream, it's alright." he said gently.

Cream looked down at the step in front of her and then stepped onto it to follow Tails. As Tails went up the stairs he clutched the rusty hand rail nervously. As he reached the top he looked over into the room they were heading towards and saw a room of equal size to the room below but this room was very different.

The walls were painted a pale, soothing, pale blue and there was a cute pink couch in one corner. Not only that but the only window was not broken and had pink curtains matching the couch. Spread across the floor was a soft white carpet that looked very inviting. The room was very pleasant except for one thing: in the center of the room was a little girl sitting with her back towards him. He couldn't see her face but she had silvery blonde hair pulled into pigtails and wore a short plaid skirt and a white blouse. She couldn't have been more than seven.

In front of her, out of sight of Tails, came a mysterious blue glow; the glow he'd seen from outside earlier.

Tails stared at the girl's back for a moment and then took another step up the stairs; she was just a little girl. What could she do?

As he went onto the next step the step gave a loud creak and the girl looked back at him. Tails stared at her for a moment. Her skin was deathly pale and she had bright hazel eyes but they looked sorrowful, yet as she saw him they lit up with excitement and she smiled, "Hello!" she said happily.

Tails didn't move. Her sudden cheer made him uneasy. She seemed to notice this, "Don't be afraid, come up." she said, her smile never failing.

Tails found it hard to deny such a sweet girl and he took the last few steps up the stairs.

As he did Cream followed and eyed the girl suspiciously, "W-who are you?" she asked, still fearful.

The girl turned around fully, but still didn't stand up, "My name's Marissa." she said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Tails, and this is Cream." Tails said.

Marissa smiled, "Will you play a game with me? It's been so long since I've had someone to play with."

Tails looked behind her and saw that she was sitting in front of a bug zapper. He stared at it in confusion, but there didn't seem to be any other form of lighting around. Perhaps it was the only thing here.

Tails and Cream sat next to her near the zapper, "What are you doing here anyway?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I just come here at night to play." she said, "But it's awfully lonely. Sometimes people come but they never like to stay long." Tails saw that sad look in her eye again but it was gone almost instantly.

She looked over at Tails again, "Let's play a game." she said, "I'll ask you questions and you try to get them right."

Tails smiled, "Alright."

"But if you get it wrong you have to do the punishment I give you." she said with a sly smile.

Tails raised an eyebrow, that didn't sound to pleasant, "Well… sure I guess…"

Marissa paused in thought then she looked at Tails, "Who was the president in 1866?" she asked.

Tails was surprised by this difficult question. He paused in thought for a moment, then he looked back at her, "I… don't know." he said.

Marissa giggled with delight, "I didn't think so. It was Andrew Johnson by the way." she said, "Now you have to take my punishment."

How bad could it be? "Alright, what is it?" he asked.

Marissa glanced at the bug zapper, "Touch it." she said maliciously.

Tails' eyes grew wide, "What?" he demanded, sure he had heard her wrong.

"Touch the bug zapper." Marissa said forcefully. The sparkle in her eyes was gone now.

"I'm not going to touch that!" Tails said angrily. He looked over at Cream who was also staring at her in surprise.

Marissa reached under her skirt and pulled something out and pointed it at Tails, "TOUCH IT NOW!" she shouted.

Tails stared at the object in her hand… a pistol? But… how did she get that?

He froze staring at the gun in fear, "What are you waiting for?" Marissa demanded, "Do it!"

Tails looked at the zapper. He didn't know what this would do: shock him or… kill him…

He looked to Cream hoping to see what he should do but she just stared at him with fearful eyes.

He looked at the zapper again… then reached out his hand and stuck it through the wires to the electrical center. He felt a jolt of pain in his arm and he was thrown backwards towards the wall.

Cream screamed and ran towards him.

Marissa, however, collapsed in laughter. Tails looked over at her; his fur was standing on end. He brushed it down forcefully and looked back at the crazed girl laughing on the floor. He looked over at Cream and then bolted for the stairs. They were halfway down when they heard the scream: "No! Come back!"

Tails jumped over the side of the stairs and down onto the floor from halfway up. He ran over to the door and yanked as hard as he could but it still wouldn't move an inch.

Cream also jumped the stairs and followed him down, "Quick! Before she comes!" she said urgently.

"I'm… trying!" Tails said while he pulled. He used all his strength but he got no progress. He looked back at the stairs and saw Marissa standing there glaring at the pair of them. Her eyes no longer had the cheerful gleam from before. Now they seemed to spark with anger and madness.

She descended the stairs, never taking her eyes off them, "You promised you would play with me!" she said angrily, "Why does everyone do that? They always try to run away!"

Suddenly Tails knew why all the windows were broken.

He looked over at the last unbroken window. It was just to their right. He looked back at Marissa. She still had the gun in her hand. Now he knew where the bullet holes had come from too.

Tails grabbed Cream's arm and despite her protests, he hurled her though the unbroken glass and it shattered. He glanced at Marissa who had raised the gun and pointed it at him. He didn't waste any time, he dove through the window after Cream. He heard the gun go off behind him but he didn't care. His chest and stomach scraped against the broken glass but he landed on the forest floor and looked back.

Then without wasting time he grabbed Cream's arm and pulled her away from the house, running into the forest.

He glanced back and saw the door was open and Marissa was standing there with the same sad look in her eyes, "Come back, Tails!" she called, "Come back and play with me…"

Tails hesitated; her eyes were so sad. It was pitiful really.

"Come play with me _forever_." this time she had an eerie seductive ring to her voice. Tails felt a wave of terror come over him and he ran! He sprinted from the house as fast as he could with Cream's hand tightly grasped in his.

He stopped to catch his breath and then turned to Cream. She had multiple cuts from the glass but other than that (and the look of sheer terror on her face) she was fine. Tails pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

They stood there for a moment in the darkness trying to take in everything that had happened to them. Now what would they do?

Then Tails felt a hand on his shoulder! He screamed and spun around expecting the worst but he found himself pleasantly surprised.

Sonic stood there with a smile and holding a flashlight in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other.

"Hey, buddy! What happened to you guys?" Sonic asked holding the light up to Tails' wounds.

"You… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tails said with a weak smile.

"Whatever." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

He held the walkie talkie up to his mouth and pressed a button, "Hey Shadow, I found 'em. We can head back now." he said.

Shadow's voice came through, "Uh… Sonic… I have a problem…"

"What?"

"I'm kinda trapped in this house… I can't get out; the door's jammed or something-"


	3. Karma

**This was a nightmare I had (not sure how I remembered it for so long but…). I just altered it and stuffed in Shadow and Sonic. And I finally figured out a title thanks toa review.**

**Karma**

Shadow dragged Sonic into the mansion. "Come on, this will be fun!" Shadow insisted.

Sonic glanced around at the brightly decorated hall and the people mingling with each other. "How could this be fun? We weren't even invited to this block party!" he argued.

"The party isn't why we're here!" Shadow said pulling Sonic down the hall.

Sonic glanced around and noticed the stares they were getting. They must have recognized them from around Liz's house and knew they obviously hadn't been invited.

"Shadow… someone's going to know we aren't supposed to be here!" he mumbled angrily.

"This way!" Shadow pulled Sonic through a doorway and down a flight of stairs.

"Is this the basement?" Sonic demanded.

"Yeah!" Shadow said excitedly, "Liz told me about this place."

Sonic froze in his tracks and ripped his arm out of Shadow's grip, "Hold on! I'm not going somewhere that _Liz_ told youto visit." he said.

"You have a point but that's not what she said to me. She told me a creepy story about this basement. I wanna check it out." Shadow replied.

"No way! Last time I listened to a story she had to tell about a house it didn't work out so well for me and Amy!" Sonic said glaring at the black hedgehog, "I suppose this party was an excuse to sneak in here and see?" he asked.

"Of course." Shadow said.

"Then why'd you have to drag me along?"

"I'm not coming down here alone!" Shadow said angrily, "This place is supposed to be mad haunted!"

Sonic backed away, "No way!" he shouted.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Shadow asked, "You're not _scared_ are you?"

Sonic didn't reply, he just glared at Shadow.

"Why don't we find out if she was lying?" Shadow said slyly as he continued to desend the steps.

Sonic glared after him and considered going back… but Shadow would never let him live it down if he didn't come along! And so he followed Shadow into the depths of the house.

Shadow reached the basement and flicked on the lights. A single bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on. The basement had a hard cement floor and walls. Unopened cardboard boxes were on the walls. A washing machine and dryer were also there. Across from him was a steel door with a small glass window, too grimy and dirty to see through though.

Sonic came down a moment later and glanced around, "There it is." Shadow said pointing to the door, "Just like she said."

"What exactly did she say?" Sonic asked hesitantly.

"Some family used to live here with a teenage girl." Shadow said walking up to the door, "She was a stoner or something like that. Her father got pissed at her and locked her in this room while she was tripping and she drowned in their old half empty pool down here." Shadow pulled himself up and tried wiping the dirt from the window but it was fixed on.

"A pool?" Sonic asked.

"Well I can't see it but there must be one in there…" Shadow replied. He reached for the knob and turned but Sonic grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked nervously.

Shadow smiled maliciously, "Don't be a wuss." he said pushing his hand away. He pulled open the door.

The hedgehogs stared into the room. The floor was made of small blue tiles turned dull from the dirt layering them. A yellowing plastic chair sat in the far corner and in the middle of the room a large pool was built into the floor. Grimy water could be seen about halfway up the side in pool.

Shadow's eyes lit up, "She was right!" he exclaimed.

"Great, now let's go!" Sonic said.

"Hold on!" Shadow said, "Don't you want to look around?"

"Not really." Sonic mumbled.

Shadow glared at him but then smiled, "You know what else Liz told me?"

"What?"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and smiled evilly at him, "That the door doesn't open from the inside!"

"WHAT?" Shadow flung Sonic into the room and the door slammed behind him.

Sonic ran over to the door and pounded on it with his fists, "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!… SHADOW! I'm not joking around!" He screamed.

Then he froze as he heard a groan from behind him.

He turned around slowly and stared as he saw a teenaged girl with long red hair sitting in the chair that had been empty mere seconds ago.

She looked up at him. Her face was ghostly pale and she had dark blue eyes. Sonic stared into them for a moment; he felt he'd seen her eyes somewhere before.

In her hands was a clear glass filled to the brim with cloudy water. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the glass where it shattered on the floor. She held her head in her hands and stared down at the floor.

Sonic looked down at the shattered glass on the tile floor and realized: the water was laced.

He looked back up at the girl, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed tightly, "A-are you alright?" Sonic asked, aware that he was probably talking to a ghost.

She looked up at Sonic wearily. She whimpered and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She must be having a bad trip, Sonic thought.

Sonic knocked on the door again, "Uh… Shadow… now'd be a good time to open the door!" he called.

As he said this the water in the pool began to ripple. Sonic stared down at the water fearfully as a head emerged from the foul water. He stared down at the thing in the water in disgust and fear. It looked like a decaying animal. Its body was covered in a brown mud-like matter and it had bright red eyes burning like fire. It reached up and grabbed the side of the pool, heaving itself out.

Sonic stared in fear as two smaller ones emerged followed it out of the water.

The first one looked over at Sonic for a moment but then turned towards the girl in the chair who was still crying into her knees.

It reached over and touched her hand. She looked up and her eyes became wide. Sonic watched in horror as it grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the chair. The other two grabbed her arms and lifted her, pulling her over to the pool.

The girl screamed and tried to break free but they refused to let her escape. The bigger one came over behind her and the two let go of her as he shoved her into the pool. She fell into the polluted water with a loud splash!

Sonic stared down waiting for her to resurface… but she didn't. Then the monsters turned their gaze to him.

Sonic felt his blood run cold, "S-Shadow! Open the door!" he cried.

The three monsters began to circle the pool heading right for him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! OPEN THE DOOR SHADOW!" Sonic screamed pounding his fists on the door.

Sonic looked back and saw the monsters just a few feet from him, "THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" he screamed.

Suddenly the door opened. Sonic pushed it open as the monster reached for him and he sprinted up the stairs screaming for his life.

Shadow sat there on the ground holding his face where the door had hit him. He looked up and saw the monster staring down at him with bright red eyes.

He blinked twice and smiled, "Nice job Knux." he said, "You really scared the shit outta him!"

"Thanks." He reached up and pulled off a mask to reveal it was, infact, Knuckles.

The other two reached up and pulled off their masks to expose themselves as Rouge and Amy.

"Oh… poor Sonikku!" Amy squealed, "He's never going to forgive us… but that was worth it!"

"A little help here!" the four of them looked back and saw a drenched Liz holding a red wig in her hand and hanging onto the side of the pool trying to pull herself out with the other.

Shadow went over and pulled her up, "Nice performance." he complimented.

She smiled, "I've always wanted to act out a death." she said, "You three did well too. I can't wait to head home and see Sonic cowering under the sofa."

Just then the door slammed, locking them in.

The five of them jumped and looked over at it, "Uh… Liz, did you make up that story about the girl drowning down here?" Shadow asked fearfully.

"No, I heard it from a friend of mine. Why?"

The four furries stared up at Liz fearfully, then they ran over to the door and began pounding on it and screaming for help.

"What's the big deal? You guys don't believe in that stuff do you?" Liz asked.

Then she froze as he heard a groan from behind.

"Oh fuck…"


End file.
